will you dance with me watson?
by catmagnent
Summary: Sherlock and Dr. Watson are notified of a murder in saint mary meade and the assault of Dr. Watson's aunt, Miss Jane Marple. Now they have to figure out who the killer is and solve the murder without Miss Marple's help.


i own nothing of sherlock holmes. the credit soely belongs to sir arthur conan doyle.

dammit. i should have killed moriarity when i had the chance. ranted sherlock.

just relax holmes. said john watson as he sipped his earl grey tea. james moriarity will most likely pop up again and when he does we will get him or you will end up letting your emotions get the best of you and you will kill him or let him go. so far hes made a proper idiot of you.

oh do be quiet watson. spouted sherlock with an acid edge in his voice.

just then chief inspector lestraud walked into their flat. and his face ashen white.

mister holmes. doctor watson. there has been a murder in saint mary meade. and your aunt miss jane marple has been hurt severely. she was attacked by the murderer when he was trying to get away. she is stable and in intensive care at london royal infirmary.

is there a suspect yet lestraud..asked a now angry doctor watson.

not as yet. details are somewhat sketchy from your aunt..but she says its a skiddish man with pungant body odor and huge lumps all over his body and a hungarian accent. said lestraud.

this is one case where miss jane marple will have to sit on the side lines. said sherlock.

dont worry lestraud. we will go to saint mary meade and try to solve the case. said watson intently.

very good gentlemen. said lestraud. i will escort you and so will a squad of my best officers.

i have one stop to make before we go to saint mary meade. i need to go to london royal infirmary to see my aunt jane. said watson.

very well. said sherlock. lets go.

so sherlock and doctor watson went to london royal infirmary and up to the intensive care unit. room number 18.

watson gently rapped on the door and went inside.

aunt jane..are you awake..its me john watson.

miss jane marple slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. and she saw her nephew doctor john watson looking down at her. and she looked at him and smiled.

hello aunt jane. said doctor watson. i heard about the murder in saint mary meade and how the killer attacked you during his get away. i had to come and see you before sherlock and myself went to go get some leads and try to solve the case and catch the killer.

oh john. dear dear john. said miss marple. why do you feel its your duty to solve this crime..why not let scotland yard and their second string detective hercule poirot handle this one.

because aunt jane..began watson. you are my aunt. and you are also a respected member of the scotland yard p.d. and that murderer could have killed you and i would not have known about it. and besides hercule poirot dont always go into saint mary meade. he always takes the cases that go to the other countries. like germany and switzerland and places like that.

perhaps you are right john. said miss marple tiredly. very well then. go to saint mary meade and talk to mrs. barbara thackerson of secon circle street number 34. she can help solve this murder case. she is a consultant detective with scotland yard. she works in direct connection with chief inspector lestraud over in london. i will call her and let her know you and sherlock are coming.

thanks aunt jane. said doctor watson. he bent down and hugged her and kissed her forehead gently. i will catch this killer and avenge this attack on my favorite ass kicking aunt.

then watson turned on a heel and walked softly out of her room as she was already asleep again. sherlock led the way out and the two of them met up with lestraud and his police squad. they went to the now bustling town of saint mary meade. they went to the home of mrs. barbara thackerton. she was waiting for doctor watson to arrive so she can get busy solving this case and taking revenge for the life that had been prematurely taken away..and the sweet little old lady laying in the i.c.u at london royal infirmary. she will have her revenge and will not be denied.

i will avenge this attack. thought both doctor watson and mrs. thackery at the same time.

in saint mary meade the word of the attack on miss jane marple and the murder of robert haverton caused quite the stir. the london police were snooping around and asking questions. sherlock was at the scene of the murder and gathering details of what the man actually looked like. a police sketch artist drew out a portrait of the killers face according to the late mr. havertons wife elisabeth.

and quite oddly enough it looked like james moriarity. but how and why would he have a hungarian accent..and huge lumps on his body..sherlock pondered all of this.

the lumps were either halved tennis balls or actual fleshy lumps. and as for the hungarian accent james moriarity knows several languages and hungarian is one of them.

doctor watson met with mrs. barbara thakery. together they began to realise just how much they cared about miss jane marple. and when watson told her that miss marple is his aunt..mrs. thackery squealed. she loved miss marple like her own grandmother. and yet she realised she was starting to have feelings for doctor john watson.

forget it elisabeth..she told herself. you are a married woman thinking about a single man...a very well put together single man.. she blushed at the thoughts that raced across her mind. anything from having wild passionate sex with him right then in her living room to tying him to her bedpost and putting a blind fold on him and torture him with unknown strokes or licks here or there or even sucking his long fat cock until it was hard and standing straight so she could ride it like a stud racing horse all night long if she damn well wanted too. she giggled and blushed some more. and poured watson and herself a cup of earl grey tea with a shot of blackberry brandy. sherlock on the other hand was not having the best luck even with a couple of police officers from forensics helping to process the scene.

dammit to hell. thought sherlock as he closed his eyes in anger. damn moriarity for reaching this town and soiling its good name and reputation for being a safe and quiet place to be.

just then retired british coloniel leeroy trottlemeyer came by to offer any help he could. besides a friendly face and resident of the town might do to ease any tension between the london p.d and the residents of saint mary meade. and just then a second retired british coloniel showed up to help.

good morning to you lot. said retired coloniel sir josiah penn. can i be of assistance to ya..

as a matter of fact you can old boy. said trottlemeyer. sir penn if you would be so kind as to help these other fellows collect some information from other townfolk about last nights murder and the attack on poor dear miss jane marple.

will do sir. said sir josiah penn with a formal salute.

and he accompanied the other officers into the opposite side of town to collect some much needed background on this mysterious attacker that came into saint mary meade..gained everyones trust and ended up killing an upstanding retired business manager. then attacking poor miss jane marple.

sherlock holmes was among the officers led by sir josiah penn. he studied him so intently that by the time they had come to the south end of st. mary meade sherlock had made some rather odd assumptions about him and also noted he had moved his faded gold wedding band.

she passed away while he was down in africa fighting a war. said one of the officers in the group. im a close family friend of his. i had to be the one that put her in the ground while he was being located.

it wasnt easy accepting the explanation from a family friend. but there was other matters to be handled. a murder case and an assault on doctor watsons aunt miss marple. but no matter how he tried to hate that confounded woman..she always made him feel like a kid again and always let him know subtely when to open his mouth and when to keep it shut. he missed her. he didnt want to admit it to watson that he missed his aunt jane marple...but holmes let out a heavy sigh and went on about his fact finding mission.

...to catch a killer..one must dance the dance of death with the hands that did the killing...sherlock holmes.

sherlock and watson met at mrs. barbara thackry for afternoon tea. she took one look at sherlock and decided to take off her wedding band and make her home of a happy life look dull and singular. she was going to have her way with either sherlock or doctor watson..or both.

gotta catch some loving sometimes. she thought to herself.

afterall her husband cheated on her before he filed for divorce. why should she hang onto this stupid memory of being married. she took down all of her wedding photos and put them away for good. she did alot of housework to work the circle that her wedding band had left on her finger so it would look normal. she even washed her walls. and dusted.

soon that evening doctor watson showed up at her door. sherlock was staying at the saint mary meade travelers inn and that was now full. watson did not have a key for his aunts house or he would have stayed there. so he asked if he could sleep in her guest room. she agreed.

watson put his things in the guest room and got into his workout gear and began to work out by doing his nightly set of push ups and then sit ups. he had to keep in shape. she watched him closely. and the more she watched the more she was getting hot for watson. he had finished his work out session and was getting undressed for a shower. once he had gone into the shower she peeled off her nightie and went to the guest bathroom for a romp in the shower.

mrs. thackery what are you doing..blurted out watson. wha..no..wait..please dont stop...oh dear godddd...oooohhhhh yesss yesss yeeessss...

ms. thackery was on her knees in front of watson with his long fat cock in her mouth and she was sucking on it for all she was worth. watson was now hard as a rock and ms. thackery was horny as hell. and watson was the cure.

watson wasted no time in getting her onto the bed and pounding her sopping wet pussy with his hard long cock.

the bed was shaking and ms. thackery was moaning and close to coming for the first time in almost eighteen years. she professed her love for doctor watson and both of them came at the same time. sweat poured off them both and then watson decided not to lose his penetration with ms. thackery and he carried her into the still running shower and they did it all over again. in fact they did it all night long. and both of them lost count of the multiple orgasims they had been through.

sherlock had taken one look at watson and ms. thackery and knew instantly what they had done. but ms. thackery told sherlock she had been divorced for over eighteen years. she had decided to move on with her life. and if doctor watson would have her as his girlfriend then she would continue to help with the case.

watson didnt take long to decide.

ms. thackery..began watson. would you marry me..

sherlock fell out of his chair in utter shock.

ms. thackery broke out in happy tears and said yes to doctor watsons proposal.

she continued to help with the murder case. and told sherlock and inspector lestraud of an idea she had.

to catch an educated killer and criminal mastermind you must throw a formal party to celebrate a wedding engagement or a birthday. the killer will undoubtedly show up in formal wear and after a few stiff drinks and knowing the pressure is off he will confess to the killing and we will have him. said detective thackery.

very good idea. said lestraud. i will contact mycroft and we shall have our birthday celebration.

john and i will be sending out the invitations. said det. thackery.

before then said john watson...we will be at the church getting married. if you lot will accompany us.

sir josiah penn and sir leeroy trottlemeyer led the six police officers to the saint mary meade country chapel and watched as doctor watson and ms. barbara thackery were married.

i now give you doctor and mrs. john and barbara watson. announced the minister happily.

the formal ball went on as scheduled. and the murder suspect james moriarity showed up. all eyes were on him. he looked very formal and smug as always. and one of the police officers went over to him and began to strike up a good conversation. and several shots of tequila and some absinthe moriarity was cracking jokes and laughing. then he confessed to the murder of robert haverton and the unintentional assault on miss jane marple. pretty soon moriarity passed out cold. and woke up later in jail. he was given a trial date and remained incarcerated until his day in court.

it was a jury trial. and the evidence against james moriarity was undeniable. the prosecuting attorney laid into moriarity and the things he is being accused of.

altogether 113 charges of murder..extortion..assault..drug smuggling and manufacturing...weapons smuggling and purchasing..and the most serious..robbing the bank of england by computer..and then the final charge..the murder death of retired businessman and retired british major general robert haverton.

james moriarity couldnt bring himself to say anything in his defense. he had been caught and charged. the judge left it to the jury to decide the verdict of guilty or not guilty.

moments passed that seemed like an eternity. and finally the jury came back with the verdict.

your honor began the jury foreperson. we the jury of the 23rd london supreme court do hereby convey the unanimous verdict of guilty on all 113 charges presented in trial of ex professor james moriarity.

thank you members of the jury. said the lead judge. james moriarity please rise for immediate sentencing.

as james moriarity stood up and his lawyer stood beside him. the judge banged his gavell and said ..james michael moriarity we the judges of the 23rd london supereme court do here by sentence you to death by 2 means. one by lethal injection and the second..by having your heart removed after you have been pronounced dead. sentence to be carried out immediately. and the judge banged his gavell for the last time and then james michael moriarity was led out of the courtroom in chains for immediate execution of the sentence forthwith.

and sherlock with watson and his new wife barbara watched as the cocktail for the lethal injection was administered. one hour passed and his vitals were checked. dead. the surgeon came next. and removed moriaritys heart from his chest.

the ends justify the means. said watson. it took a heartless criminal to commit a heartless crime and assault a helpless old lady like my aunt jane. now he truly is dead inside and now heartless. im going to go see my aunt jane and show her this wonderful young woman that has captured my heart forever.

so doctor watson and barbara went to london royal infirmary to see miss marple. she had been moved out of the i.c.u and into a regular room.

when john and barbara watson walked in to her room miss marple was surprised to see her neighbor from across the street.

how lovely to see you barbara dear. and what a lovely ring on your hand. whos the lucky fellow that married you. asked miss marple curiously.

i married your nephew john. three days ago in the saint mary meade country chapel. said barbara.

well it looks like you will be eating for two now barbara dear. said miss marple as she felt of barbaras belly. now dearie..how far along are you.

im almost a week along. and its johns baby. said barbara.

miss marple smiled a wry smile and nudged john and winked at him. you sly thing john watson..said miss marple giggling. congratulations to you both.

thank you aunt jane. said john and barbara together.

three days later in saint mary meade a casual dress ball was held. mycroft and miss marple chatted all afternoon about how sherlock hasnt said a word since johns proposal to barbara and them marrying two days later. just then sherlock stood up and made a toast. to john and barbara watson. may they be happy the rest of their days.

thats the first time sherlock has spoken in almost a month. said mycroft.

miss marple walked over to sherlock who happened to be on his fourth absinthe and ginger ale cocktail ...and she looked at him. his eyes were red rimed and bloodshot. drunk and crying. poor fellow. and unkempt and unshaven. he looked like a bum.

she left sherlock and went over to watson. and told him about how sherlocks appearance was not becoming of a proper detective.

john walked over to sherlock.

perk up old boy. we did it. we caught moriarity and watched him die. said watson. dont worry. there will be other ciminals and murderers and thieves to catch and crimes to solve. besides i hear scotland yard is going to make you an assistant chief inspector to help out lestraud. isnt that worth a hot damn or not.

nothing matters now watson. said sherlock. i cant play cat and mouse with moriarity anymore. irene adler is dead now. i just got the wire from one of the officers over on the south london docks. she died of tuberculosis. im so depressed now.

just then in came the green lantern..a.k.a hal jordan.

i came to see sherlock holmes. said jordan.

hes over there moping as usual. said mycroft.

hal jordan walked over to the table where sherlock was sitting. and sat down next to him.

hey there handsome. said jordan to sherlock.

just then sherlock looked at the gorgeous face of hal jordan and smiled.

i knew you would eventually come to me my lover. said sherlock as he reached for jordans hand.

i decided your offer was too good to pass up sherlock. i had to come and tell you that yes i love you and yes i will be with you. said jordan with a smile.

the two men hugged and kissed and got up and left the room. miss marple along with doctor john watson and his wife barbara watched as hal jordan and sherlock holmes left hand in hand.

all is now right in the world. said barbara.

just then a waltz began to play and barbara looked over at john and smiled.

will you dance with me doctor watson..asked barbara.

yes i will. said watson with a smile.

the two began to dance and then watson kissed barbara right when miss marple and mycroft were looking right at them.


End file.
